Wonderwall
by Uippu
Summary: [Written for LJ OnePieceYaoi Community Lyric Wheel Challenge] Ace is glad to see his brother again after more than 3 years. And he has a dark secret within too. [Fluff. AcexLuffy]


**Title:** Wonderwall XD

**Pairing:** AcexLuffy

**Ratings:** Fluff I tell ya.. just totally fluff. I couldn't do any NC-17 for this two

Word Count: 1,137

**Arc:** Alabasta Arc of the anime version when Ace followed the Straw Hat Crew for a brief adventure.

**Note:** This song actually screamed a H/C ZoSan fic to me but I think I've had enough of doing everything ZoSan for this comm.. So I decided to do an AceLu. I'm not particularly a big fan of this pairing but I find them to be very cute sometimes And uhm, don't kill me for the bad usage of English grammar ;; I've tried my best nyo o Didn't use the lyric directly because I've jumbled up some of the lyrics to make it suitable with the fic XD

"Don't eat the bait, Luffy!"

"Unf..!" The rubber boy named Luffy quickly swallowed the boiled shrimp that Sanji had prepared for them as baits to fish some edible sea creatures. Once he's done, Luffy gave his fishing partner a sheepish grin. "You're being stingy.. Ace!"

"Am not! That Mr. Cook of yours particularly reminded me that this bait is for our catch and **not** you!" replied the young man named Ace. "Besides, can you _please_ get off from the figurehead? You might fall, you know? Plus, you knew that there's **no** way I can save you if you do!"

Sulkily, the younger one consent and settled himself besides his brother on the deck. Not a word was uttered from his pouting mouth. His hands tight on the fishing rod and his gaze were fixed intensely on the wooden railing of the ship.

A smile curved on the flame wielder's lips. He knew it well that his little brother, Luffy, doesn't like being ordered around like a little child. And what's more, Luffy especially hates it when people think he is incapable of taking care of himself.

"There.. There.. I'm just doing..-"

"…-your job to protect me as the elder one!" Luffy finished the sentences for Ace. Turning his head leftward, he threw a broad, if not, stupid grin over his brother. "Thank you, Ace! I've just realized that you're a wonderful brother!"

Ace looked at Luffy disbelievingly and sighed; "Only NOW you realized that?"

Luffy let out his symbolic ear-piercing laughter and pull Ace by the neck; "Does it matter?"

Before Ace could muster any words to reply, he found himself tangled in Luffy's now-expanding rubber arms. They were wrestling each other playfully, exchanging light blows all over their body. It felt good because it reminded them about their childhood when they would once play together from dusk till dawn with nothing to worry their mind away. The freckled-face boy was also thankful that their bond was still good as ever eventhough they now had pledged their loyalty to different pirate flags.

"I'm glad to have you back again, Ace!" said Luffy carefree as he released his wrapping hands off Ace's neck. He then recast his fishing line into the sea because it seems that something had eaten his bait, while they were busy tugging each other seconds ago, and escaped – must to Luffy's displeasure. "And oh.. I forgot! I love you, big bro!"

Ace was dumbfounded. He felt happy, yet guilty at the same time to hear that words coming out from his little brother's mouth. Furthermore, he wasn't quite sure what does Luffy meant with those words, or worst, whether he actually _means_ what he said. Ace felt a sudden lurch in his stomach.

Fire Fist Ace may appear like a man without fear but nobody actually knows the absolute truth about this notorious persona. Even Whitebeard doesn't know what his precious 2nd Division Commander's weakness or fear is. All these while, he has been keeping this dark secret of his only to himself. He doesn't want people to know that his weakness is Luffy.

When Ace found out that a bounty was put on Luffy's head, he quickly ventured the sea to find the rubber boy – giving excuses to his nakama that he's out to hunt for Blackbeard's head and all. He's been worried sick for weeks. He doesn't know what he would do if news reaches him that he had lost his one and only sibling whom he loved so much. He would lose the meaning of his existence because the thought of being alone in this world suffocates him. He wanted to see his brother, he wanted to be with his brother and above all, he wanted his brother. But he wasn't sure about it himself. His heart and mind kept on debating. A part of him kept reminding him that between Luffy and he are just platonic brotherly relationship while the other part kept on insisting that he does love Luffy more than just 'brotherly love'. He's been confused for far too long and Ace also believe that nobody feels the way he does about Luffy now. But for the moment, none matters. He was glad to be here with him. _Very glad_, in fact.

"Ace?" Luffy asked; breaking the silence and bringing back Ace's drifted mind.

"Uhm.. Yeah.. What is it, Luffy?" the flame wielder tried to recollect himself.

"You've been quiet. Are you-"

"Listen, Luffy!" Ace said hastily. His dark eyes now fixed upon Luffy's. "If all the roads we have to walk along are winding and even if all the lights that lead us there are blinding, Luffy… Let us make a promise that we'll be there for each other… okay?"

"I promise.. oniisan!" Luffy grinned. He reached out his hand for Ace's. "Even though I don't quite get it what you mean with all those roads and lights.. but yeah.. I promise!"

Ace just stared at his innocent younger brother. He knew that it is impossible to get what he has been dreaming of and hoping for it to come true is futile too. As he reeled in the line to put on fresh bait, he sighed; "There are many things that I would like to say to you, Luffy! But I just don't know how… And come to think of it, I doubt whether you will understand it anyway."

"Try me!" said Luffy hopeful. His eyes now as wide as Chopper's are when he's full of excitement.

"Nah, I refuse!" Ace replied with a cheeky grin. "You're too stupid to understand it!"

"Gah..! Whatever!" muttered Luffy crossly as he elbowed Ace's forearm playfully. "And I'm thanking you again Ace.. for saving me from that smokey man yesterday. Or else, I don't think I would be here fishing for the whole crew!"

"No problem," replied Ace sweetly as he pat Luffy on the head. "You know.. Maybe I should say my gratitude to you too!"

"For what? You're always stronger than me and you always need not any of my help! I don't recall saving you in a battle too!"

"Brother, sometimes one doesn't save others just physically.. get it? And I don't mean it physically too, anyway!"

Luffy went agape; an instant prove that he doesn't understand his brother's flowery words. "What are you talking about, Ace?"

"Look! You got something hooked dimwit!"

"WAAIH! SUGE! SUGE! Maybe this ought to cheer Vivi up!" applauded Luffy loudly as he reeled in the line and discovered that he had caught a fairly huge stripped seabass-like fish. "SANJI! I GOT A FISH!"

The rubber boy quickly ran to the galley with his catch. Ace just smiled to himself.

_Of course you won't understand it_, he thought. _Because you might be the one who saves me after all. My wonderwall! _

**Wonderwall by Oasis **

Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now

Backbeat the word was on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels  
The way I do about you now

And all the roads we have to walk along are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
I don't know how

Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall

Today was gonna be the day  
But they'll never throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you're not to do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do  
About you now

And all the roads that lead to you were winding  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
I don't know how

I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall

I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me?  
And after an  
You're my wonderwall

Said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me


End file.
